Missing Truth
by KaiulaniKaiMoana
Summary: Winnifred has gone her whole life without knowing the whole truth. A horrific set of events and a chance encounter just might be the straw that breaks the camels back.


This is my first Mortal Instrument Series Fic. Please review if you would like me to continue.

Sincerely,

KaiulaniKaiMoana

* * *

Glasscoast.

Winnifred Geneve turns the radio up louder as she passes over the rust covered bridge leading to the sleepy coastal town of Glasscoast. Winnifred slams her foot down on the brake as the summer sky and creaking bridge before her fills with tiny glowing green lights and swirling stars. She shivers as an icy breeze runs its fingers through her long chestnut locks. The overpowering taste of salty air washed over her mouth and burned her nose and eyes. Two little girls dance around reaching out to catch the lights as they float in the air around them. A little boy with sandy curls quickly walked toward the giggling girls. A green light glows between his palms suddenly he begins fading into a dark silhouette spreading, blending, into the starry night around them. Winnifred screams trying to shake herself out the dark field. She recognizes one of the little girls to be herself but the other girl remains nameless. Warm light rips across her wide eyes bringing her back into her car, still sitting in the middle of the bridge. With a sigh she slowly drives on. She smiles as the small ornately carved wooden sign with "Glasscoast" spelled out in blue sea glass comes into view.

"Home sweet home." Winnifred laughs but she can't help feeling overwhelmed. It has been almost a year since she left to attend a university three hundred miles away. Escaping a night splotched with twisted metal and swirling walls of thick, dark smoke.

She quickly navigates past the sleepy boardwalks and ancient beach cottage stores. As the brilliant morning rays glisten off the aquamarine rolling waves not far from the cobblestone road. Consequently her house sits deep in the hills, back in a gated community facing the bright white sandy beaches. She rolls down the drives window her arm reaching out to the familiar chrome key pad. Her fingers dance over the buttons without effort. For a moment she sits there watching the iron gate, as it gives a loud protesting whine and sluggishly starts to open. Winnifred's car creeps at a snails pace up toward a large peach cottage full of plumeria bushes and lilac tress, decorative seashell numbers sat adorn on the house reading 2461. She pulls into the drive way puts on the parking break and cuts the engine.

"Well. Here I am again." She says smugly, then hastily grabs her keys and flings open the door sliding out quickly.

Winnifred curses when she noticed that her phone had fallen, clunking onto the driveway. As she bends down to pick it up movement across the street draws her attention. Suddenly the air is thick with walls of billowing black smoke that burns her eyes and reaches into her lungs choking the air around her making it impossible to breathe. She starts to wheeze. White hot twisting metal seers into her uncovered flesh. Her skin soaks with a warm thick liquid. Glittering red and orange broken glass reflect ocean blue eyes, rivulets flow from those eyes. She opens her mouth attempting scream threw the blackened air as sunlight sweeps threw the layers of smoke, and the flaming metal recede along with the sickening pain and sopping liquid. The world she knew in the present came flooding back into view. A boy stands at his mail box pieces of paper tucked under his armpit gawked back at Winnifred. She races towards her porch. Just as she reaches for the door knob, A petite blonde woman nearly breaks down the door trying to get to her.

"Winnie. My baby. I missed you." Her mother cries throwing her arms around Winnifred.

"I missed you too mom." Winnifred hugs her mother tight.

"Your hair is getting so long!." Camilla notes as she steps back to look at her daughter. "Have you eaten yet? We didn't expect you home until this evening. We were going to surprise you with a party! Well, I guess we will still have the party, it just won't be a surprise will it?" Camilla laughs

"A party? Wait, how? I only told you guys I was coming back yesterday." Winnifred's eyes widen with worry.

"Well, I was just so excited that you were coming home so soon that I planned a quick party. Lets see I invited the Nelson's. Ike McNeil and his family, Veronica and her family they're excited to see you oh, and.." Camilla sputters her heart shaped face twisted into a grimace.

"Ike McNeil? Who's that again?" Winnifred's words grew soft as she looks down at her mother, a thick glaze covered her dark eyes.

"Honey. Ike is one of your- friends from a long time ago." Camilla's face morphs into a place mask of terror. "Are the flashes happening again?" Camilla whispers locking her stone grey eyes on her daughter's face.

"Mom No! I guess its just, that I haven't heard that name in a while." She shrugged focusing her gaze on the strange purple flowers decorating her lawn.

"Well. If putting a name to a face would help, he's stand right over there." Camilla points to the tall lean boy who's sandy blonde hair, fell just above his eyes in slightly messy curls. He seemed to be preoccupied with a trying to open a thick yellow envelope.

Winnifred bites her lips only daring to glace over at him for a moment. To her surprise the world around her didn't morph into a horrific memory.

"Ike." She whispers to herself as if to grab onto a memory, that hovers just out of her reach.

"Good morning." Ike waves at Camilla, but his ocean blue green gaze was stuck on Winnifred, he waved with his free hand.

"Morning Ike." Camilla says cheerfully returning the gesture.

"I am really hungry. How about cinnamon rolls in the waffle maker?" She cut in, her gaze back on her mother.

"Breakfast! I almost forgot! C'mon honey, that sounds fantastic." Camilla dances up the porch steps. Winnifred turns on her heels following her mother, but she could feel Ike's gaze following her up the steps.  
Winnifred fought the urge to turn around and face Ike's strange, somehow accusing gaze. With a long drawn out sigh she follows her mother inside.

She headed down the hallway towards the kitchen expecting to see her father sitting at the table with his iPad and coffee mug puffing steam into the air around them.  
"Where's dad?" Winnifred asks as she pulls out a stool and sits at the island setting her keys down on the light blue and white granite.

Camilla was getting out the waffle maker when it dropped from her hands with a loud crash that rippled through the kitchen.

"Mom?" Winnifred's voice took on a strange wavering tone.

"Sweet heart. Your father. He's on a trip. His boss called him away. He was gone before I was able to tell him you were coming home tonight." Camilla said as she inspected the waffle maker that now lay dented on the light maple floor. Her stone eyes kept away from Winnifred's.

"Oh. Is Nicky home?" Winnifred asks as she focused her gaze on the picture of her younger brother holding a soccer ball under one arm and a trophy in the other.

"Yes. He's upstairs. Probably still asleep." Camilla murmured.

"Hmm." Winnifred pushed herself off the stool. Making her way down the hall and up the curved staircase to the second door on the right. The forest green door was cracked open, and she could hear snoring coming from the other side. Winnifred crept into the room carefully navigating the floor narrowly avoiding two soccer balls and huge cleats scattered across the beige carpet. The blue love seat was covered in a mountain of cloths leaving no where for her to sit. Her brother was laying cockeyed with the comforter mashed at his feet. Nicky's long strait onyx hair shimmered in the morning light. For a moment Winnifred was jealous that her brothers hair rivaled her own in length and shine.

"Nicky." Winnifred said as she went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Mmfff." Nicky mumbles his lips barley move.

"Nicky. It's me your lovely sister, home from college." Winnifred coaxed.

"Whinny?" Nicky huffed cracking his sky blue eyes open.

"Uh huh."

Nicky shot up with cobra like speed nearly flinging himself off the other side of his bed. Winnifred was shocked when he sat up. He had broad shoulders and fairly large arm muscles. He threw his arms around his sister squeezing her tight.

"Gross! You stink and you aren't wearing a shirt." Winnifred cried but hugged her brother back just as tight.

"Saved the stink just for you. Mom said you wouldn't be home in the morning so I slept in and didn't have a chance to shower yet." Nicky laughed releasing his sister.

"What happened to the sweet little boy I knew and loved. There is nothing little about you anymore." Winnifred made a gesture to his physique.

"It's call muscle tone and good conditioner." He shook out his long sleek locks. That frame his angular face. Both Nicky and Winnifred had the same angular face and high cheek bones draped by chestnut locks, but Nicky got sky blue eyes while Winnifred's were a deep amber hue.

"How in the name of Walt Disney did you get your hair to be shinier than mine?" Winnifred roared her face bunching up with false anger.

"What can I say, I got the better genes." Nicky remarked winking at his sister.

"Seriously. You smell." Winnifred wrinkled her nose and rose from the bed rolling her eyes.

"I'll get on that. See you down stairs in a minute." Nicky stiffed a yawn and jumped from his bed.

"God! You're even taller. Just enough! Oh and mom is making waffle pressed cinnamon rolls."

"How bad do I really stink?" Nicky asked quickly the mention of warm, melted goodness clouded his thoughts.

"Like a hobo who hasn't seen soap in three months." Winnifred shot back as she turned to leave.

"Love you too Whin." Nicky yelled after Winnifred, who was biting back a laugh.

Winnifred slowly went down the hall to the steps of the staircase. When a deep, glassy smooth voice filled the air. Coming from the kitchen.

_Who is here?_ she thought quickly. Her palms began to sweat. Her heart lurched in her chest. That voice was horrifically familiar.

"Ike?" Winnifred whispered. She stood ramrod strait on the last step before of the staircase her foot hung out in the open air as if she couldn't make it touch the floor.


End file.
